Dead End
by tiva auggie and annie hp fan
Summary: ... For now. This is a post Second Listen episode. Unrelated to my other one shots


Author's Note: Even though I did not like Gardner he was helping Kiera so I wish he had not died the way he did.

Disclaimer: Not mine once again.

Dead End

Kiera pulled the phone back to see if the call was still going on and when she saw that it was she ran back down to Alec's lab "Alec can you run a trace on the call that is coming to my phone now?"

Alec's head snapped up when he heard Kiera come running down the stairs. "Sure what's wrong Kiera?" Alec starts to type faster "Agent Gardner's phone? Kiera tell me what is going on?"

Kiera was starting to panic but she knew she had to remain calm. "I don't know Alec just tell me where he is."

Alec got the location in just seconds and then turned to Kiera "He is at Fisker and Associates."

As soon as Kiera heard that she hung up and rushed back upstairs and rushed outside. Kiera dialed Carlos as she rushed to the building that she knew Gardner was ahhht. "Carlos we have a problem. Agent Gardner called me but when I picked up I couldn't hear anything. I had Alec run a trace on his phone and he is at Fisker and Associates."

She heard some noises on the other side and the Carlos saying "I'll meet you there in 5."

Kiera took a breath and nodded "Thanks Carlos. See you there." Kiera then hung up and headed over to the building to meet with Carlos and to check on Gardner. Five minutes later Carlos pulled up to the building in his car.

Carlos walked up to Kiera and without beating around the brush asked "Why did he come here without you?"

Kiera bit her lip because she knew that she had to tell Carlos the truth but does not know how to react. "I had to save Alec. I was able to locate him and we learned something interesting." Carlos was about to ask what when Kiera spoke once again "I'll tell you later. It sounds unbelievable even to my ears so I don't know how much you will actually believe me."

Carlos nodded and then the two of them walked inside, Carlos holding the door for Kiera and following behind her. When they saw the secretary he said "We are here to see Agent Gardner he called us from this location five minutes ago."

Kiera started to watch the secretary and saw that she was panicking. Kiera knew that something was wrong and when the secretary said "He left" she knew she was lying.

Kiera looked at Carlos and she could tell that even he does not believe her "Well then take us to your boss so we can talk to him."

The secretary tried to stop them from going back there but they push past her and went into the office. It was spotless. Kiera tried to see if she could spot anything and she did but she didn't say anything because she knows she cannot back it up with evidence. Carlos looked over at her to see if she has noticed anything but he just sees her expressionless. Carlos turned to the secretary and said "Well we are sorry we busted in like this but we will be going now." Carlos grabbed Kiera's arm and lead her outside to his car. Once they were both inside the car Carlos turned to Kiera "I know you saw something. What did you see Kiera?"

Kiera took a shaky breath know that what she says next will be bad news "Blood that is set into the carpet. They did a good job cleaning but I could still see it. The body snatchers did this."

Carlos rested his head against the headrest and he let out a breath "You think he is dead don't you?" Kiera just nodded not knowing what else to say because there wasn't really. Carlos turned to Kiera and knew he had to say something. "We will figure this out together Kiera. Don't worry. So what happened earlier?"

Kiera knows that Carlos is trying to comfort her by taking her mind off of what possibly happened to Gardner but it is not really working all that well but she did promise to tell Carlos everything that has happened today; so she will. "To explain everything I need to tell you one thing that happened a while back. Alec found a message from himself in the future a while back. He didn't understand it then and he has been trying to figure it out since. Now today when Garza took him she told him that he in the future want her to come back and make a decision about whether or not to kill him. Before she tossed him over the railing she told him that for him to change the future he needs to change himself. The future Alec also sent me back to protect him so that is a little confusing but everything should be fine in the end either way."

When she was done Carlos was shocked to say the least but with everything Kiera has told him he believed it. "Wow that is crazy but I believe you; yet it is hard to wrap my brain around it."

Kiera laughed when he said it because she understood. "Yeah it is for me too even though I am from the future. Future Alec has been confusing since I have met him."

Carlos then started the car so they could head back to the station. "Well are you ready to start searching for Gardner and the body snatchers?"

Kiera nodded and looked over at him "Yeah I am. I am just ready for answers and hopefully finding these body snatchers will give me the answers I need."

Carlos smiled at her as she said this "Even if we don't get the answers you want I will do whatever I can to help you find those answers Kiera."

Kiera smiled at him "I know you will Carlos. Thank you for that." Carlos just nodded his head and gave her a small smiled before putting the car in drive and heading back to the station to start the search once again.


End file.
